ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Jizen: 44th World Tournament Saga
Chapter 1: One Last Spar, Oran vs. Nat! Oran and Nat were engaged in a heated sparring match, high above the mountains. They were both transformed into Super Saiyans for this battle. Nat launched a volley of Ki blasts, but Oran dodged them and punched Nat in the stomach. Nat returned the favor by roundhouse-kicking Oran. They lashed out at each other with a barrage of punches. Then they jumped back. "You ready for this? KA... ME..... HA...." Oran began, charging up an energy wave. "Well, you've certainly improved, haven't you?" Nat said. "ME..... HA!" Oran yelled. He fired the Kamehameha at Nat. Nat held it back, and launched a burst of energy to counter it. Oran fell to the ground below, and Nat flew over. "Looks like I win this round, huh?" Nat asked, helping Oran up. "I suppose," Oran responded. "Hey, we should get ready to go, the tournament is today." They flew back to Oran's house, where they filled up with food ("You two are eating up all of my food AGAIN!?"). They packed some zeni and other supplies in small backpacks, and took off to meet Jun, Kazam, and Kari. Chapter 2: Registrations and Preliminaries The registration area was PACKED. After about ten minutes, Trunks (who was there simply to give consent), Oran, and Nat found the other three, and they registered for the tournament. "Good luck, all of you!" Trunks said, ready to leave. "Thanks, Mister Brief." Oran replied. I sure hope they'll be okay, ''Trunks thought as he flew off, ''people take martial arts very seriously these days. In the preliminaries, all five of them were assigned to a punching bag. Oran punched his machine hard two times, after which the machine was spitting out smoke. "Well, there's a clear finalist!" One of the officials said, passing by. Oran nodded in agreement. Oran was brought into a seperate room that held fifteen other competitors who were moving on to the tournament. "Well, well, look who made it!" Nat said, patting Oran on the back. Jun, Kazam, and Kari were standing behind them. This would certainly be a fun tournament! All of the competitors drew numbers out of a hat to determine their first opponents. Chapter 3: Second Round Disappointment After 8 fights, it was time for the second round of the tournament. Jun had been defeated in his match against Kazam, but our other heroes were still competing. Oran stepped into the arena. His opponent was a child, just under his height. With ten million zeni on the line, Oran wasn't going to hold back, no matter how small his opponent was. They both assumed battle stances. Oran's opponent charged at him, but he simply dodged all of his strikes. They moved all the way to the edge of the ring. Oran, ready to strike back now, punched the child across the face. He was restricting most of his power, but the boy fell to the ground and began to cry. "Whoa! Kid, I'm sorry... I wasn't trying to hurt you that badly!" Oran said. The audience began to chatter uneasily. However, Oran soon realized the boy's scheme. His opponent swiftly jumped up at Oran, forcing him out of the ring. Chapter 4: It All Comes Down to This... With Oran out of the tournament, only Kari, Nat, Kazam, and the child were left to fight in the semifinals. Kari eventually triumphed over Kazam, and Nat easily defeated the youngster, taking care to not make the same mistake Oran did. When it came time for the final match, Nat and Kari stepped into the ring. Kari made the first move, flying at Nat and ready to kick him across the face. Nat slid under Kari and kicked him in the side. Kari lashed out with a fury of 20 quick punches, with most of them hitting. They flew upwards, clashing 3 times high above the ground. Before they could clash again, Nat used an Afterimage to evade Kari, and struck him in the back, sending hi flying to the ground. Nat flew down and kicked Kari over while he was falling. Kari bounced off of the edge of the ring, and landed on an outlying wall. "RINGOUT!" The referee yelled. Nat had won. Chapter 5: Quiet Before the Storm After congratulating Nat on his victory, the gang decided to return to Capsule Corporation. A brief celebration was held. "What do you plan on doing with all of that zeni?" Nat's father asked, "I'll donate it to Capsule Corp. How does that sound?" Nat responded. "Sounds great!" They decided to go to Nat's room to catch up on TV. But when they turned on the news, they realized that their relaxation was short-lived... ~The action begins in the Epsilon Saga!~ Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by Kingawesome77 Category:Story written by Kingawesome77